Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. SHO-59-41708) discloses a throttle position sensor comprising a contact-sliding type variable resistor (potentiometer). Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-2-298802) discloses a non-contact type throttle position sensor using a magnetic resistance element. Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-5-26610) discloses a non-contact type throttle position sensor using a HALL element.
However, the throttle position sensor comprising a potentiometer, disclosed in Patent Literature 1, has problems related to life of use, failure and temperature drift of a resistance element because it is of a non-contact type. Further, the throttle position sensor using a magnetic resistance element, disclosed in Patent Literature 2, is problematic in terms of detection accuracy and temperature drift compensation. Furthermore, the position sensor using a HALL element, disclosed in Patent Literature 3, is disadvantageous in that it is not suited for continuous position detection. Although sheet-shaped flat coils have also been known, it has not been possible to construct a practical position sensor because sufficient inductance can not be obtained with such a sheet-shaped flat coil.